1000 burung kertas
by Sherry-san
Summary: Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.. Mind to R&R? :3


Halo Minna :) ini fict kedua saya, semoga kalian suka .

Saya mengangkat cerita ini dari Legenda '1000 Burung Kertas' :)

Happy reading ! :)

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Dkushina1**_

_**Warning : AU, typo bertebaran dll :)  
**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1000 Burung Kertas  
**

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Itu karena mereka satu kelas dan rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama mempunyai perasaan sayang pada Sakura, hanya saja Sakura tidak peka. Pada suatu hari , Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk menembak Sakura.

"Sakura, pulang sekolah aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura pada saat istirahat.

"Um, baiklah. Dimana aku harus menunggu?" Balas Sakura ragu. Pasalnya jika fans Sasuke mendengar idolanya dekat dengan seseorang, maka tidak ada kata ampun untuk seseorang yang mendekati idola mereka.

"Di gedung bagian selatan, di lorong penyebrangan lantai 2." Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura singkat seraya pergi karena takut ada yang melihat.

.

.

.

TENG

Bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi. Setelah berdoa, teman-teman Sakura pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Setelah selesai membereskan mejanya , Sakura pun segera pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke.

Disana-ditempat mereka bertemu- terlihat Sasuke sedang membaca buku. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura langsung.

Setelah Sakura berbicara, suasana pun hening. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya hembusan angin dan detak jantung masing-masing yang terdengar. Karena kesal, Sakura pun berbicara "Jika tidak ada yang mau di bicarakan, aku akan pergi." Ucap Sakura seraya pergi menuju arah pintu. Ketika Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Sakura segera dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Jadilah pacarku, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Apakah ini mimpi?" Gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku. Apakah itu salah?" Tegas Sasuke.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening. beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura berbicara-lagi-

"Baiklah, aku terima." Ucap Sakura pelan, namun tegas.

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Esoknya, setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke melipat 1000 burung kertas buat Sakura, dan menggantungkannya didalam kamar Sakura. Sasuke mengatakan, 1000 burung kertas itu menandakan 1000 ketulusan hatinya. Pada saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura setiap detik selalu merasakan betapa indahnya cinta mereka berdua. Dan tentu saja, Banyak yang iri terhadap kemesraan mereka.

Tetapi pada suatu saat, Sakura mulai menjauhi Sasuke, dan Sasuke merasakan hal tersebut. Ia pun segera mencari tahu pada semua orang terdekat Sakura, bahkan toko sayur langganan Sakura pun Ia tanya. Tapi hasilnya hampir tidak ada sama sekali.

Saat mereka bertemu di sekolah, Sasuke bertemu Sakura. Sakura berjalan melewatinya, pada saat itu, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura seraya berkata "Aku ingin, malam ini kita makan malam diluar."

"Ma..Maaf Sasuke, aku tak..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura" Sela Sasuke cepat. Sebelumnya Sakura melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat dan rahang giginya mengeras, tetapi Sakura terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menghindar dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura bertanya "Dimana kita akan makan malam?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat tempat nya pada ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi.

"Sasuke..." Gumam Sakura sendu.

.

.

.

Mereka pun bertemu di sebuah restoran Jepang yang sederhana. Setelah mereka memesan makanan, Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke..." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kita putus." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Mengapa?" Ucap Sasuke tenang-walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sedang bergejolak-

"Aku mempunyai impian yang belum kugapai, dan sekarang lah waktunya mimpi itu untuk ku raih. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi..." Ucap Sakura bergetar dan seraya pergi

GREP

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini..." Ucap Sasuke tegas seraya memegang tangan Sakura.

"Maaf aku tak bisa." Sakura pun langsung melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura tunggu!" Kejar Sasuke.

**Terlambat**

Itulah yang di benak Sasuke sekarang. Sakura sudah meninggalkannya-meninggalkannya untuk selamanya-

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura menahan tangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, waktu itu hujan, Sasuke dari mobilnya melihat sepasang orang tua berjalan sangat pelan di depan. Dia mengenali mereka, mereka adalah orang tua Sakura.

Hujan terus turun, tanpa henti, biarpun kedua orang tua itu memakai payung, tetapi badan mereka tetap basah karena hujan.

Sewaktu mereka sampai tempat tujuan, Sasuke tercengang oleh apa yang ada di depan matanya, itu adalah tempat pemakaman. Sasuke pun segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dia melihat di atas papan nisan Sakura tersenyum sangat manis terhadapnya.

Di samping makamnya yang kecil, tergantung burung-burung kertas yang dibuatkan Sasuke, dalam hujan burung-burung kertas itu terlihat begitu hidup.

Ibu Sakura mengatakan "Sakura terserang kanker, Sakura pergi ke surga. Sakura ingin kau menjadi orang, mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis, maka dengan terpaksa dia berbuat demikian terhadap kau dulu. Sakura bilang dia sangat mengerti dirimu, dia percaya kalau kau pasti akan berhasil"

Ayah Sakura melanjutkan "Sakura berharap kalau pada suatu hari kau akan datang ke makamnya dan dia berharap kau membawakan beberapa burung kertas untuknya lagi."

Sasuke langsung berlutut, berlutut di depan makam Sakura, menangis dengan begitu sedihnya.

Hujan pada hari itu terasa tidak akan berhenti, membasahi sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke teringat senyum manis Sakura yang begitu manis dan polos, mengingat semua itu, hatinya mulai meneteskan darah.

Sewaktu Orang tua Sakura keluar dari pemakaman, mereka melihat kalau Sasuke sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka. Lagu sedih terdengar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Hatiku tidak pernah menyesal,  
Semuanya hanya untukmu 1000 burung kertas,  
1000 ketulusan hatiku,  
Beterbangan di dalam angin Menginginkan bintang yang lebat besebaran di langit,  
Melewati sungai perak,  
Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu?  
Tidak takut berapapun jauhnya,  
Hanya ingin sekarang langsung berlari ke sampingmu.  
Masa lalu seperti asap, hilang dan tak kan kembali,  
Menambah kerinduan di hatiku.  
Bagaimanapun dicari,  
Jodoh kehidupan ini pasti tidak akan berubah..

* * *

Akhir kata , R&R please ? :3


End file.
